


漠然如花谢

by Crystal_yui



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_yui/pseuds/Crystal_yui
Summary: 「Die，若我就这么消失了，你依然会记得我吗？」也许对Die来说，Toshiya就是那颗将亿万年的光传达到地球却早已消亡的恒星。不能言说的爱意，难以触及的心灵，也许我们之间从未彼此真正了解过？「而薰这么容易就成了你的救世主吗……？」红发青年苦笑道。「薰。」「嗯？」「在凋谢前，我想尽情地盛开。」「所以请你一直看着我，直到最后一刻，可以吗？」





	1. -Episode One-

-Episode One-

「Die，若我就这么消失了，你依然会记得我吗？」

人类一思考，上帝就发笑。  
不能够被完全解释的事情被称作命运，但倘若能扼住它的咽喉，也许一切的甜蜜和疼痛就都不复存在了吧。  
今日早晨的空气分外清冷，被梦惊醒的Toshiya一睁开眼便能瞭望这个城市最繁华的景色，这使他感到窒息。因为他总有仿佛脱离了一切、置身事外的感觉。它的喧嚣与他本人无关，就如同过于耀眼的城市有数不尽的霓虹灯，根本不需要仰望星空。  
人们宁可盯着那些用稀有气体通电形成的彩光，也不会浪费时间观察一颗恒星几百亿年前留下的余辉。因为当他们抬头望见的时候也许那颗星球早就已经死亡。或成为黑矮星，或成为黑洞，或已成了宇宙的虚无。  
但这些也与自己毫无关系，不是吗？  
也许对某人来说，可能他就是那颗将亿万年的光传达到地球却早已消亡的恒星，而那人更乐意光观赏霓虹的闪烁。所以再强的辐射怕也惊不起对方心中一丝一毫的波澜。  
Toshiya认为自己其实并不贪心，他对那人从来毫无奢求。不过是希望某人可以在看尽了尘世霓虹之后还能抬头瞥见自己努力留下的余韵，那样就足够了。  
不过，这确是何等艰难的事啊。他径自苦笑。  
他再次被自己认定的事实所打击，沉浸在自怜自艾的情绪里不能自拔。直到门廊尽头的“按铃声猝然响起。

“什么风居然把你吹来了？”他慵懒地站在门内，神情懒散地看着造访者。这个尽管自己日日牵挂，但见了面却要假装不在意的男子。  
“我想是和煦的春风吧~”那人温柔地笑着语调轻快，边脱鞋边进门。他习惯性地环视了一圈偌大的客厅：“房子大、风景美，真是羡煞世人。“  
“你要是喜欢可以搬来住，天天看个够。”Toshiya百般聊赖地回了一句。  
“你今天又翘班了？”Die没有接话题，自顾自提问。”这样可不妙啊……“  
“最近总是觉得很疲倦。”Toshiya没有正面回答，而且神色也稍稍显得凝重起来。  
“哪里不舒服？加班太多生病了？”红发男子立刻不假思索地把手掌贴在对方的额头上，认真地诊断起来。  
温暖的手掌。  
Toshiya脑海中此刻唯一的、也是最真实的想法。  
可这份温暖不属于他，或者该说它们从来不属于任何人。  
如果非要说这双手的归属，Toshiya宁可认为它们属于冰冷的手术刀。所以Die的温暖很多时候是奉献给了毫无生命机制的东西。而很快的，那双手将被冰冷的器具变得同样冰冷，变得让Toshiya无法再用记忆去识别。  
“你们医生是不是都有职业病？”Toshiya用听起来很尖锐的声音反问道。不知何故，他讨厌这样的对话，非常讨厌，让他觉得不安和惶恐。“到哪儿都想给人看病？”  
Die对Toshiya的反应感到有些惊异，一时之间无言以对。为了缓解自己的尴尬他只能笑笑。  
“我可是外科大夫，最喜欢的是上手术台来着。”他边笑得很亲切，并试图用手去揉Toshiya柔软的黑发。但对方不假思索地躲开了，Toshiya的这一举动又使他陷入了进退两难的境地。  
“你到底怎么了？”Die深呼吸之后继续循循善诱，他直直地看着Toshiya的脸。  
“你找我到底有什么事？”对方却不想领会他的温存，忽然询问他的来意，似乎是想下逐客令。  
“我没事就不能来么？”Die自顾自调笑起来，他走到沙发前坐下，用手轻轻拍了拍身边的空位，示意对方坐在身边。  
Toshiya面带无奈地走到他身旁坐下，那之后却条件反射般倚在了对方宽厚有力的肩膀上。  
“到底有何贵干？”尽管有些不耐烦，但他的声音埋在Die的肩头里显得懒懒的。  
“如果我说忽然很想看看你的脸……你会笑我么……”  
Toshiya在短暂的沉默后迸发出一阵狂笑。  
果然。Die想。  
他洋装生气按住Toshiya的脑袋，但由于根本没用什么力对方很快便挣脱。  
“你是不是又要跟我说有什么不好的预感？别老神经兮兮的行么？”Toshiya忍笑戳了戳Die，整个身体因过度的大笑而无力地倒在Die的身上。  
然而气氛莫名却地陷入了缄默，他们都不再开口，仿佛都在等待对方先打破僵局。时间如流水淌过的声音清楚地响彻房间的每一处角落，听起来为何如此破碎呢？  
“上次见面是什么时候？”Toshiya终于不再缄默。  
“大概有两个多月了？”Die不敢肯定地答到。  
“感觉像是过了两年……”  
“这一段忙疯了，一天有好几台手术，从早站到晚腿都快断了。”  
“你要是说自己忙着泡妞我大概会欣慰一些。”  
“要是能泡妞那可倒是谢天谢地了。”  
“哈哈哈，你真的太诚实了。”

可是，当你看尽了霓虹的繁华，还会再抬头来观望早已消亡的远方星球么？  
我只是希望，能在被你多注视一眼。  
无论今后，你的目光将停留在哪里的霓虹上。  
也许我只需要一秒钟的时间，留住你视线的焦点。

-Episode One·over-


	2. -Episode Two-

-Episode Two-

如果说时间像流水，能够轻而易举地穿过岁月的指缝，那么记忆就宛如被重创的伤口，永远不会有分毫褪色。  
如果它能痊愈，在Toshiya眼里，根本算不上伤口。  
只有在想起某年某月某日，某人曾经给他带来的伤害的时候，Toshiya才感觉自己在这个世界上真切地存在过。  
疼痛让人清醒。  
因为他的疼痛让他预见彼此这段关系的尽头，在时光静静向前流动的过程里，悄然地接近。而他们却措手不及。

“嗯，我今天刚好经过你们医院。”电话的一端Toshiya的声音显得十分平静，仿佛在讲述别人的事一般。只有他自己知道那是在撒谎。  
“没关系，我等你下班好了。”他随口搪塞回答，而看不见他表情的Die永远不会知道此时此刻，他的目光怎样不安地流转。  
Die执意邀请他在自己下班后共进晚餐，他倒不含糊地答应了。  
之后他在下班的高峰期开着车，赶往这座城市中心地段的医院，Die所属的医院。  
记忆的潮水时不时地蜂拥而至，将他淹没。

就在两个多月前那个晚上，他撞破了那一幕。  
床上赤裸交缠的两个身影使没有敲门就径直走入卧房的Toshiya几乎在一瞬间大脑空白。三双眼睛顿时都相互惊异地瞪着彼此。  
伏在Die身上的那个面容清秀的少年目光冷漠。  
“你怎么来了……”Die英俊的脸庞上此时唯独剩下了尴尬。  
“我只是来拿本书，马上就走。”Toshiya露出一个轻松的笑容，回答地如此流畅。他自己都感到惊讶。  
“他是谁？”少年不悦地询问Die。  
“他……”  
“同事，”Toshiya打断Die，神情平静地看着少年。“我是他同事。”  
“他有你家里的钥匙？”少年也同样盯着Toshiya的脸，却开口继续追问Die。  
“他说今天有手术要上，不能亲自回家拿给我。”  
“但那本书今天我无论如何都需要，就问他拿了钥匙自己来取。”  
“正好下了班顺道来一趟，哪知道你们居然在家……”说到这，Toshiya故作尴尬地轻轻笑了。  
“同事居然不知道手术取消了吗？”少年皱了皱眉头。  
“那个，我们不是一个科室的。”Die终于争取到了发言的机会，顺着Toshiya的谎圆了下去。  
“你要的书找着了吗？我家比较乱，要不我帮你一起找？”Die的眼底闪烁着忧虑，他试探性地问到。  
“不用了，我还是改天来吧。”Toshiya往后退了一步，站到了卧房门外。  
“打扰了。”  
他一直笑着，转身离开。

Toshiya把车停在了医院的停车场，摇下车窗，望着不远处灯火通明的急诊室大楼。  
他的目光似乎是在搜寻着什么，然后募地黯然。胸口为什么如此郁结呢？  
终于，Toshiya放肆地点燃了一根烟，却瞬间没有了抽的欲望。他把胳膊靠在摇下来的车窗上，望着燃烧的烟卷出神。  
他的思绪似乎游离得有些遥远，远到连有人正朝着自己靠近都未曾察觉。那人快步地小跑过来，夺过他手里快要燃尽的烟蒂，扔在地上狠狠撵灭。  
“医院内禁止吸烟，你连这都不知道吗？”那人用带凝重责备的口吻质问自己。  
他有些诧异地回过神，那人目光灼灼，即使是戴着眼镜也无法阻止逼仄的视线穿透而过。  
“说你呢。”好看的薄唇随着言语张合。“你听得到吧？”  
“啊，抱歉。”Toshiya条件反射般地回答到。  
“真的非常抱歉。”他重复了一遍。  
“就算不考虑自己的健康，也要考虑下他人的安危吧。”对方显然觉得Toshiya的道歉毫无诚意，进而刻薄地说到。  
“真是难缠的家伙。”Toshiya望着对方，撇撇嘴小声道。  
“你说什么？你以为我听不到是吗？”对方显然比方才更生气了，提高了音量冲他说到。  
他快速打量了对方一番：黑色半长发，鬓角略长，金属框眼镜，白大褂。应该是个医生吧。  
“我说你很啰嗦。”Toshiya不客气地回敬。“我都道歉了，哪有人这么不依不饶的？”  
“你……！”对面简直要气结了。  
“薰！”  
穿着白大褂的男子听闻呼唤回过头去，而声音的主人Toshiya同样熟悉。  
“院长到处再找你，你在这干什么呢？”Die快步走了过来。  
“有人违规吸烟，被我逮了个正着。”叫做薰的男子瞟了Toshiya一眼。  
“那个……这是我朋友，是我让他在这里等我的。”Die越过薰的肩膀，目光与toshiya相遇。  
“那也不能在这里吸烟。”薰丝毫不肯退让。  
“是是是，我的大主任。”Die赔笑道，“你念在他是初犯，就别再追究了吧？”  
“那你记得按时交报告。”  
“行~您说什么都行~”  
“这关乎你的前途，认真点。”  
薰像训斥弟弟般和Die说着话，Die亦用一种温顺而略带油滑的姿态回应，这看在Toshiya眼里竟然如此不堪入目。  
他不耐烦地听着两人“打情骂俏”，终于忍无可忍插进了话题。  
“喂，要说到什么时候？还吃不吃饭了？”他瞪着Die。  
“当然去了，现在就走。”Die终于想起了正事，歉意地冲Toshiya笑了笑。  
“工作时间打算擅离职守吗？”薰的目光扫过车上和身边站着的人。  
“我的主任，您就眼开眼闭一回不行么？”  
“不行。”  
“……”Die感觉自己只能不知所措了。  
“一起吧。”Toshiya打破沉默决定到。  
“薰先生您也一起吧。”他露出一个礼貌的笑容邀请薰也一同上车，完全不理会Die越过薰的肩膀朝自己悄悄摇着头的神情。

-Episode Two·over-


	3. -Episode Three-

-Episode Three-

这家装潢别具风格的西餐厅坐落在公园一处偏僻的角落，树荫掩映，花草丛生，仿佛是这喧嚣都市里的一隅世外桃源，又或似灼热沙漠里的一片绿洲，予人片刻的宁静和希望。  
大厅里布鲁斯的旋律悠扬轻快，今天的食客略显稀疏，显得这偌大的厅堂里有那么一份清冷。  
现在，Die只能够听见餐桌上三人的餐具各自碰触而发出此起彼伏的细小声音，除此之外再无其它了。他们的周身似有一股凝结的气流包围着，让他感到莫名的焦躁。  
所有的一切均不在他的掌控之中。  
Toshiya旁若无人地调戏着餐盘里的食物时不时地眺望窗外的景色，薰认真地将牛排切成细小的碎块然后送进嘴里仔细咀嚼，唯有自己好似这个画面里多余出来的部分，那样的格格不入。  
“你就吃这些？”他瞥了一眼Toshiya餐盘里的剩余，假装不经意地道。  
“没胃口。”对方的视线远在落地窗外收不回来，心不在焉地答了一句。  
薰坐在一旁专心进食，仿佛两人的对话不曾入耳来。  
“昨天见你就觉得瘦了不少，要好好吃饭！”Die故意提高了音量，语气也是关切得很。  
Toshiya收起百般聊赖的表情，不过仍用手撑着下巴，却遮挡不住好看的线条。  
他看着Die，发出一阵轻轻的嗤笑：“工作忙成狗的全世界又不是只你一个。”  
他毫不顾忌Die因为自己的话语而显露出的惊异目光，伸手从衣兜里摸索出一串钥匙，动作流畅而潇洒地丢在了餐桌上，发出细碎凌乱的骚动。  
“钥匙还你。”他的嘴角带着戏弄的弧度，但为何似乎还掺杂了一丝不易察觉的酸涩？  
红发青年望着桌面上那对冰冷的锁匙，张了张口却顿觉干涩。他说不出任何话来。  
“我留着没用。”黑发男子继续说话。  
薰终于停下了手中的动作，他优雅地放下餐刀抬眼注视Die对坐的人。那副好看的眉眼里并藏不住那些细腻的情绪，那些强行表现出来的毫不在意勉强得让人见了心底都能揪成一团废纸。  
见Die哑口无言，Toshiya理了理衣衫欲起身离席。  
“饭也吃了，钥匙也还了，我该走了。”  
“等等！”红发青年急得站了起来，声音惊动了应侍侧目。他尴尬地看了看周围，又道：“我们都没好好谈过……”  
“谈什么？”Toshiya清澈的双眸直视到他的眼底，径直反问。  
红发青年避开了对方咄咄逼人的视线，用眼角撇了撇一旁的人。  
薰会意地扫了一眼两人的脸，道：“我还要回去值守，你们可以慢慢聊。”  
他起身，椅子发出轻微的噪音。  
“只一个小时。”他似乎想起了什么，回头对着Die比划出一个手指。  
接着他走向吧台嘱咐了几句便离开了。  
餐桌边的两人一同目送薰的背影，却仍旧一言不发。  
“我们换个地方吧。”直至薰的身影消失在混沌的树影中，Toshiya才又开口。

\+ + +

Toshiya转身离开的动作使Die感到大脑瞬间麻痹。  
原先的灼热情欲霎时被浇熄，胸口唯独剩下冰冷的刺痛。  
他轻轻推开身边的少年坐了起来披上睡袍。  
“你也回去吧。”他背对着地方轻声下着逐客令。  
“什么？”少年在他背后露出微微嗔怒的神情。  
“今天没心情了。”他深吸了一口气，一字一句地咬出陈述句。  
“因为刚才那个人？”显然少年并不妥协。  
“我说改天再继续吧。”Die强忍着烦躁重复了一遍。  
少年没有作答，只是在他身后表情倔强地僵持着。  
他终于忍不住看了看对方，无奈地发出叹息声。随后伸出手臂示意少年靠过来，他将对方轻轻拉进自己的怀抱，蜻蜓点水地在那双唇间啄吻了几下，继而扶着对方的肩膀拉开一些距离道：“听话，Shinya。”  
少年满脸冷漠地拂开他的手，拽起地上凌乱的衣物径直离开了卧房。  
Die记不清Shinya是何时离开的，只依稀感觉整颗心都早已随着那痛苦微笑后径直离去的黑发男子不翼而飞。那一整晚自己都夜不能寐。

 

Die回过神来时他们已经从餐厅走出很远的一段距离，一前一后，仿佛光与影之间的遁逃与追逐，剪不断理还乱。  
黑发男子在不远处领着路，脚步略微紧凑，似乎并不想等自己与他并肩。他在前面越走越快，仿佛随时都会消逝在夜色掩映的树荫中，朦朦胧胧地看不太真切，唯独留下身后仓皇的轨迹。  
“难道你打算就这样一路走回家么？”Die实在不忍对方愈行愈远的背影，终于叫住了他。  
Toshiya蓦然止步，身体轻微地摇晃着像是怔住了，他收起脚步，但依然背对着身后的人。  
“有话要说的那个不应该是你？”他微微侧首露出半张看不见表情的面庞。  
夜风轻抚，摇曳了树影，发出稀疏的沙沙声，在Die听来有些尖锐。  
“我只是希望你能听我的解释……”红发青年句尾的语气弱到令人判别不出。  
“好啊，解释吧。”Toshiya故意提高了音量大声允准，他甚至转过身来。  
“我……”Die脑际一片空白。  
红发青年心下早就明了，这样的事有什么值得解释？不是证据确凿吗？  
在辨不清彼此表情的夜色里，他径自放肆地流露出苦笑。或者也只有此刻，能够借助黑暗的伪装将自己掩藏住的苦涩尽显无疑。  
“看吧，根本没什么好解释不是吗？”Die的沉默太过于冗长，Toshiya自嘲般地说下去，似乎只是在警醒自己而已。  
“这双眼可是看得清清楚楚。”他的声音在这夜色中犹如一支利箭划破宁静，直指Die的心上。  
“真是莫名其妙……”Die突然开口，轻声的嗫嚅里似有深重的埋怨。  
“你说什么？”Toshiya不知是无意或是有意，口吻却真切地表现着疑惑。  
“Toshiya总是那么莫名其妙。”Die放声重复，声音在两人间数米的黑暗阴影里激烈地回荡。  
“完全不能理解你。”  
“不知道你为什么高兴、为什么生气，为什么忽冷忽热，跟不上你的节奏。”  
“我究竟要怎样做才行？”  
“我到底是你的什么人？”  
一连串的反问如同棒喝，让黑发男子感到阵阵眩晕，他不知是气愤亦或是焦急，三步并作两步踱到对方面前。  
“是我的错吗？”他突然抓住对方的衣襟恶狠狠地质问。  
“这是我的错吗？”Toshiya重复了一遍，话音因激动的情绪而微微颤抖。  
“我将家里的钥匙交给你，对你毫无隐瞒，我的门随时都为你敞开，可你呢？你总是那么若即若离，完全不懂你的脑袋里成天都在考虑些什么！”  
就算这样近的距离，他们彼此脸上的神情依旧带着朦胧的阴影，宛如一种卸不掉的伪装。  
“即便是我，也会有觉得不安的时候啊。”  
Die在昏暗中任凭眼底的哀伤肆虐，此刻他感到咫尺已是天涯。对方分明近在眼前，只消一伸手便能拥抱，却宛若远在世界的尽头，任他如何尽力也触及不到半分。  
“都是借口。”Toshiya松开手后退了半步，口吻冷冽，夜色勾勒出他脸庞冷漠的线条。  
“你真是不可理喻。”Die垂下头双手捏紧。  
“所以这样不可理喻的我有什么可留恋的？”他轻轻嗤笑着，似有些癫狂。  
“我还有工作，你自己回去吧。”Die觉得无法再继续哪怕一秒，否则这情感的坚壁便会瞬间溃于蚁穴。他转身努力迈开凝重的步伐离场。  
对，这样就好了。  
请就这样离我远去吧。  
反正再亲密的人也不过是两个不同的个体，终究无法合一，终究不能陪伴到底。  
他自树荫的掩护中脱离，清冷的月辉轻柔地笼罩，那是何等辛酸的眉眼呵。

-Episode Three·over-


	4. -Episode Four-

-Episode Four-

人生有两出悲剧：一是万念俱灰，另一是踌躇满志。  
这两出此时恰好都在自己的剧本上，Toshiya如是想到，然后情不自禁地苦笑。  
他已经在医院长廊的凳子上足足坐了一小时，却怎么想不出接下来可以做什么。  
“没想到居然还能在这里遇到。”一个清冷的声音自走道一侧传来，Toshiya下意识地抬起了头，对上那双锐利的眼睛。  
“世界还真是小。”那人又补充到，随即露出一个人畜无害的笑容。  
Toshiya正对着来者愣神，兴许是因为今天对方穿着休闲服饰和上一回工作中的摸样不太相同的关系，他的大脑无法做出及时的回应。待到他在记忆里搜索到”薰“这个名字之时才不由得脱口而出：”冤家路窄……“  
尽管他已将音量控制到极致，仍然没能逃过对方的耳朵。薰的眉宇间立刻蹙起了不悦的痕迹。  
“我说你这个人总这么无礼的吗？”  
“你也还是一样的啰嗦。”  
薰真是觉得又好气又好笑，随口又道：“所以你真的那么记仇？”  
Toshiya挑了挑眉口气冷淡：“您今天心情不错啊。”  
“来看诊？”薰懒得再继续毫无意义的唇枪舌剑，瞥到Toshiya手边的诊断书便岔开话题。  
“探病而已，”说着边起身边将诊断书掩在了身后，“已经结束了，先失陪。”  
他匆忙地擦过薰的肩膀准备离开。  
“赶时间吗？”薰募地问到，令Toshiya脚步一滞，“聊聊。”

薰带着他一直走到医院对面的吸烟场才停下，Toshiya露出惊异的神色。  
“抽吧，这次我不妨碍你。”  
听到薰这样说，自己自然恭敬不如从命，他动作熟练地点起一支烟。  
薰看着他的举动叹了口气。  
“作为医生我还是奉劝你早日戒烟。”  
“找我什么事？”Toshiya向来不喜欢拐弯抹角，他吐着烟圈问到。  
“你跟Die君吵架了吗？”  
听到自己在意的那个名字，Toshiya的手指微微颤了一下，薰竟然如此单刀直入。  
“他说了什么吗？”他反问。  
“那天晚上回到科室他就一脸消沉，我只是不希望他的工作受到情绪的影响。”  
“那是他的事。”  
“真是冷淡啊，你们不是很要好的朋友吗？”薰有点无奈地侧目看向他。  
“不再是了。”他斩钉截铁地说到。  
薰的眼中猝然一惊。  
Toshiya撵灭指间的烟头抬头对上他的视线，眼底只有决绝的冰冷。  
“都结束了。”说着便要转身。  
薰一把握住了他的手腕。  
“喂，大男人闹什么别扭。”  
“放手。”Toshiya回首皱着眉头看他。  
“如果需要的话，我这个前辈当一回和事老也不是不行。”薰一脸投降的神色道。  
“不关你事。”Toshiya大概是没有思考过就拒绝了。  
“这样我会很困扰的。”  
“说了不关你事。”他再次拒绝到。  
“你怎么总不识好歹？”薰有些气愤，手上仍旧毫不松懈。  
“你怎么总多管闲事？”Toshiya不甘示弱地回敬道。  
薰觉得自己真是快要气到说不出话来，只能僵持着不让对方离开。  
“你快放手。”Toshiya用力把胳膊往回撤，两名男子在光天化日之下持续着拉拉扯扯。  
“你是三岁小孩吗？”薰忍无可忍厉声斥责到。  
Toshiya沉默了一会儿，原本就黯淡无光的眼睛里居然顿时泛起了红潮，脸上的神情宛如一个极度委屈的孩子强忍着难过，他再度开口，声音似乎控制不住情绪而显得沙哑：“我说放手。”  
薰有些怔了，他没料到对方居然会表现出这种姿态，就像自己做错了什么似的他瞬间便松了手，Toshiya趁着他的犹疑转身便快步离开了。  
而站在原地的薰觉得自己的心怎得好像也皱成了一团。  
他闭上眼深呼吸，脑海里突然掠过那张被Toshiya慌忙藏起的诊断书。

 

\+ + + 

 

Die抬手看了看表上的指针，午休的时间所剩无几，他揉着眉心依然胃口全无。  
“啪。”  
薰拿着一叠报告从他身后经过，那叠报告冷不防地拍在了他的后脑勺上，好在不算用力。  
“要是没干劲就给我回家去。”  
“您真是一点都不温柔啊，前辈。”Die抗议到。  
“对你这种不认真的家伙需要什么温柔，”薰白了他一眼将那叠报告随手扔在了桌前。“自己看看。”  
Die不假思索地翻阅起来，字里行间满是红线勾画，就如同一个浑身绑满绷带的伤患。那几乎全是薰圈画出来的错误，Die翻了几页叹息着合上了。  
“今天之内全部重写。”薰不满地看着他命令到。  
“啥？！”Die不可置信地看着对方。  
“交不出来别想回家。”  
“简直没人性啊……”  
“要不明晚夜勤也安排你？这样你可以48小时不用回家。”  
“……我马上重写！”  
“加油哦。”薰用幸灾乐祸的口吻鼓励他到，边说着边走出了门口。  
谁知突然又退了回来，倚着门框再度开口：“我说你啊，真是一点都不温柔呐。”  
望着薰扬长而去的背影Die显得一脸迷茫。

 

\+ + + 

 

春日的下午日光明媚，气温也算宜人，薰站在一栋摩天大楼的底下，整座楼的玻璃窗映出万里无云的景色。老实说他对告假来了这里的自己有些惊讶。  
他的目光一直盯着大楼开合的自动门似乎在寻找着谁的身影。不消片刻游移的目光停顿下来，一身西装革履的Toshiya正朝他走来。薰觉得这样的风景似乎还挺赏心悦目的。

[  
午休了吗？  
我在你公司楼下，一起吃个饭吧。

薰  
]  
关上手机屏幕后Toshiya思考了一分钟，决定下楼。  
“社长您要去哪里呀？1点30分的会议……”秘书从身后叫住了他。  
“让岛田主持吧，记得把会议的邮件发给我。”他头也不回地进了升降电梯。

Toshiya在自动门的后面就已看到了薰，他恰巧站在逆光处，有光晕从他的头顶洒落下来让自己目眩到看不清。他眯着眼睛向着薰的方向越走越近。  
“こんにちは、薫さん。”  
相较前两次，如此正直的开场白让薰有些不知所措。他看着Toshiya仍然有些暗淡却清澈的眼睛不说话。  
“附近有家不错的店，我来带路吧。”今天的Toshiya心情格外平和，他本着要尽地主之谊的原则率先迈开步子走在了前面。  
两人一前一后穿过两条街巷来到一间门面不大的家庭料理店。  
“你这是要替我省钱吗？”薰随便挑了张桌子边坐下，有些戏谑地问到。  
“原来你要请客啊，早知道挑家最贵的店了。”Toshiya装着露出一副恍然大悟的表情。  
“堂堂社长居然要敲竹杠吗？”薰故作一脸认真地询问他。  
Toshiya顿了顿，随即笑了起来，有点孩子气。  
“喂，你今天不是来找茬的吧？”  
他的笑容很好看，薰感到心上的琴弦被拨动了一下。  
“我是来道歉的。”  
Toshiya没有料到薰会这样坦然直接，成熟得让自己有点惭愧。他一时语塞，但情绪却丝毫不掩地写在了脸上。  
“我不该那种口气跟你说话，完全没有年长者的风度。”  
“我才是，每次都顶撞薰先生，惹你生气了。”  
“我说你这家伙，正常的时候还挺可爱的嘛。”  
“喂，我好歹也是个大男人啊，被说可爱什么的可一点都高兴不起来啊~”  
“这可是夸奖，别不好意思。”  
“薰先生你真是个奇怪的人。”  
“这句话是我要说的吧。”  
“快点菜吧，可爱的我快要饿死了。”  
“真是的，才刚一会儿就原形毕露了呢（笑）”  
“嗯，你相信我吃家庭料理也能让你破产吗？”  
“医生忠告：吃太多对身体不好~”  
“哈哈哈，果然很啰嗦……”

 

-Episode Four-·over


	5. -Episode Five-

-Episode Five-

新仓薰做梦也没想到，自己居然能和初対面便相互看不顺眼的Toshiya结出友谊的花芽。那顿冰释前嫌的午饭之后，两周内他们又见了几次。这样频繁热络地同一个人联络其实是自己不太擅长的，但这位特定的对象却让他内心生出一股无法拒绝的情绪，或者是因为怜惜？  
他如是想着，目光轻易地在人群中就捕捉到大老远朝自己挥手的颀长身影。今天Toshiya穿着灰色的休闲连帽衫和牛仔裤，和他先前西装革履的打扮非常不同，看起来就像个学生族。衣襟前的卡通图案让他无端端添了几分稚气。  
他冲自己笑着一路小跑过来，三月和煦的日光自头顶洒落，整个画面有些亦真亦幻。  
“为什么非得是今天？”不等对方站定薰便开口问到。  
“不为什么，就是想偷懒~”黑发青年懒洋洋地笑到。  
“……我说你这个社长当得未免太轻松？”薰叹着气，两人并肩在街道上走了起来，“我竟然请假出来陪你疯，真是近墨者黑。”  
而Toshiya听闻只是笑得得意。  
薰没再过多询问，只是跟随着黑发青年的步伐，似乎越是接近目的地Toshiya的步子便越发轻快起来，不知不觉已和自己拉开了一小段距离。薰看着他的背影大约都能猜到对方现在的表情了。  
真是孩子气，薰想。  
旅程的终点并不是什么了不起的地方，他看着Toshiya突然拐进了一处略微幽静的街心公园，旁若无人地坐在了秋千上轻轻摇晃起来。  
“我说你果然还是个小鬼啊。”薰再次叹气径直说到，无法掩藏无奈又温柔的笑意。  
Toshiya却只是投入地晃着秋千，约莫好几分钟后才突然道：  
“这里从中学时代起就是我和Die的秘密基地。”  
薰眼中的神色迅速地变化着，从疑惑到明了，再从明了到惊异，最后归于一片复杂的黯淡混沌之中。  
“以前我们总会在这里分享彼此的心情。”  
”第一次偷烟抽的刺激、第一次失恋的伤感、第一次一起夜不归宿、第一次一起参加联谊……我们的人生有太多彼此陪伴在身边的第一次了，多到我都不以为然。“Toshiya依然轻轻打着秋千娓娓叙述。  
“即便是后来因为不同志愿各自进了大学，我们还是会定期来这里，工作以后依旧如此。”  
“能让我产生这种情感的对象就只有他。”  
他抬头看向青空，然而树荫影影绰绰，只有几个刺眼的光斑在葱郁的绿色中闪烁不定。  
“我以为我们永远不会迎来别离的一天。”  
“你说，他和我会是一样的心情吗……”Toshiya的口吻似问非问，更像是在自言自语，随着他低首的动作话音戛然而止。  
“这种事，你去问一下本人不就知道了。”薰的声音猝然响起，似乎风都静止了下来。  
Toshiya看着薰步履潇洒地朝自己走来，然后开口问到：“烟？”  
这次换他自己露出惊异的目光。  
“一支烟都那么吝啬？”薰挑着眉看他。  
Toshiya机械性地从裤兜里掏出了烟盒跟火机递了过去。  
薰毫不犹豫地接过，娴熟流畅地点了一支。  
“你不是反对抽烟吗……”黑发青年疑惑地看着他道。  
“偶尔也会破例。”薰说着轻轻吐出氤氲，他抽烟时候手指几乎要触到自己的嘴唇，看着就像是个老烟枪。  
“不过我还是建议你戒烟。”他转头冲秋千上的Toshiya笑到。  
“喂，现在这样毫无说服力啊。”Toshiya说着又将便携烟缸摸出来递了过去。  
“有个垂头丧气的家伙坐在秋千上跟你倾诉失恋，这样的情景一般会让见者也跟着焦躁起来吧？”  
“说谁失恋呢！”  
“不是你吗？”  
“我才没……”  
“那刚才那是什么鬼？”  
“你……！”Toshiya一时语塞，只能瞪着站在身侧的薰。  
“噗嗤！”薰终究还是没忍住掩嘴笑了起来，“现在知道被人怼是什么滋味了吧？”  
“……你果然就是很记仇。”Toshiya的表情终是绷不住，黑线都塌了下来。  
“去吃饭吧。”薰收敛了玩味突然如是说到，伸手轻揉了几下Toshiya的头发，“这顿我请。”  
随后他转身迈开步子，留给黑发青年一个帅气的背影。  
Toshiya只感到一阵晕眩，仿佛刚才薰的手碰触到自己时整个世界空白了那么几秒钟，他甚至没能留意对方手掌的触感。  
他不假思索地站起来，然而胃壁一阵猝然地刺痛，迫使他又蹲下身去。  
“かお…る…さん…”他竭尽全力发出声音。  
“喂、没事吧？”薰几个箭步就回到了他身边，蹲下来扶住了他。  
“胃……突然很痛……”Toshiya勉强从牙缝里挤出音节。  
“我送你去医院。”薰果决地说着就要拽他起身。  
“送我……回去……”  
黑发青年执拗地蹲着反抗，只是紧紧地抓着薰的衣袖，然后他抬起头来，眼神黯淡而混沌。  
薰皱起了眉，经过几秒地思虑还是去路边招了一辆出租。

 

\+ + + 

 

一阵凌乱的开门声后，薰扶着黑发青年东倒西歪地进了门。  
Toshiya几乎是连滚带爬才到达了客厅的沙发，整个颀长的身躯因为疼痛而蜷缩起来。  
他感觉疼痛将自己对时间的感知度无限地拉长了，似乎像过了几个世纪一样漫长而煎熬。  
“热水。”薰将一个温暖的马克杯递了过来。  
“这好像是我家来的……”Toshiya苦笑着道。  
“现在是在意这种事的时候吗？”薰的口吻里带了几分薄怒和责备。  
“那，麻烦您……再帮我找找胃药……或止疼片吧。”因为过于疼痛，黑发青年已无暇顾及唇枪舌剑，语气了带了三分恳求。  
“那些药不管用的，”薰斩钉截铁地道，“最好乖乖去医院。”  
“医生居然……欺负病号吗……”Toshiya分明是在做最后的垂死挣扎。  
“我没开玩笑，那些药对你的病情无用。”薰的眼神渐渐沉了下来，蒙上了一层模糊的阴影。  
“算了……一会儿会好的……”  
Toshiya不明白对方为何如此较真，但他感到浑身的力气都已被抽离，无力再争辩什么。  
“你就那么想早点去死是吗！”  
薰突然爆发的低吼让Toshiya感到莫名其妙，他感觉到对方低声却仍旧可以听清楚的咬牙切齿地，那里面分明都是怒意。  
黑发青年怔忡了，可他没有精力做出对应的表情。他不懂眼前这个跟他初相识的人为何如此愤怒如此关切。  
“这根就不是胃病，你以为这事能瞒多久？”薰似乎很快控制住了情绪，但出口的依旧是严厉的责问。  
“病情都发展成这样了为什么还不早点入院治疗？”  
“你这家伙就这么不爱惜自己的命吗？”  
一连三问，躺倒着的青年一句也答不上来。  
“你……怎么知道……”  
半晌，Toshiya才努力转过脸对着薰，而黑发遮挡了他清澈的眼眸，只能从嘴角判断他此刻苦涩的表情。  
可薰却选择别过脸去，似是不忍再看他。随着禁不住的一声叹，调整了口吻后他才再度开口：“你去就诊的那家医院，院长是以前指导我论文的教授。”  
“我费劲了口舌才让他同意了调阅你的病例。”  
“可……你为什么会……”Toshiya很疑惑，他伸手拨开眼前的额发想要看清薰的侧脸。  
“那天我们相遇的地方是肿瘤科的走廊，你坐在那里垂头丧气，手里拿着病例却遮遮掩掩，以为我没看到吗？”  
“我原本只想劝说你和安东和解，你却一反常态得激动……直觉上让人多少会联想吧。”  
薰一鼓作气说完这些后整个背影瞬间颓丧了下来，他故意目不斜视，不想看到背后的人那让自己的心莫名其妙跟着揪成一团的表情。  
躺倒着的人沉默了良久，终是哑着嗓子开了口：“我不知道该怎么办。”  
“怎么办？当然是尽早住院治疗。”薰趁势再度劝慰，“如果积极配合，成功进行肝移植应该能让你延续2到3年的生命。”  
“呵。2到3年。”黑发青年嗤之以鼻。  
“哪怕多活一天对你来说都是希望你明白吗？”  
尽管Toshiya不以为意的反应让薰再度感到生气，但他抑制着这股情绪并用诚恳的表情回望Toshiya说到。  
”希望？“Toshiya努力挣扎着坐了起来，尽管疼痛侵袭，他依旧尽力想要保持气势。  
”我的人生只剩下绝望了。绝望你懂吗？”他清澈的眸子里有黑暗的旋涡，瞬时便席卷开来。  
“你以为我作为医生，每天面对的绝望还少吗？”薰说着，眉宇间终是不再平静。  
“所以你早就麻木了吧，对生死如此轻描淡写。”Toshiya挑了挑眉，口气冷硬，但那声音里的呜咽颤抖却已经出卖了他。  
“能续命就还有希望寻找更好的治疗方案。”薰注意到了Toshiya声音里的微妙变化，仍旧不放弃循循善诱，说话间不自觉流露出温柔。  
“有那种方案存在么？”Toshiya扬起一个绝望的微笑反问。  
“会有的，”薰几乎没有迟疑地应答到，“所以你不能自暴自弃坐以待毙。”  
“那我能做什么？”黑发青年接着反问。  
“积极治疗。”  
Toshiya听闻又给了对方一个笑容，和方才嘲讽的笑容不同，柔和婉转，有些像三月明媚的日光。可是仅仅一瞬又变为了深渊般冷彻的表情，他募地、用歇斯底里的却低糜的声音道：“反正死得又不是你！”  
说完他低下头去用双手掩埋了表情，只听得他深呼吸之后再度沙哑地开口：“你以为我想孤独赴死吗？”  
话音未落，黑发青年感到温热的泪水要决堤，他再也无法好好控制它们，只能任凭它们不甘地倾巢而出，怎么也抑制不住。他感到无助而屈辱，自己居然在一个几乎是陌生人的对象面前痛哭流涕，诉说自己对死亡的恐惧。他千辛万苦的伪装在这个人面前似乎显得一无是处，他有些痛恨这样软弱的自己。  
但一切都算了吧。若要嘲笑，悉听尊便。  
“你不会孤独赴死。”将这一幕的所有尽收眼底的新仓薰缓缓走到Toshiya面前，看着眼前无助的黑发青年温存地说到，宛若对情人细语。  
黑发青年感到一阵温暖的体温一下包围了自己，那是薰的怀抱。他走近自己，然后轻轻抱住了自己的头，像母亲安慰年幼的孩子一般。  
然后他说：“我会陪着你，直到最后。”  
“你为什么这么在意我……？”Toshiya的脸埋在对方的双臂里，用有些含糊的声音问到。  
“因为我是医生。”薰不假思索地道。  
Toshiya发出破涕为笑的声音，温软地像是卸下了迄今为止所有的武装。  
“你少胡扯。”  
他不自觉地伸出臂膀，回抱了面前这个温暖的身体。

 

-Episode Five-·over


End file.
